The talk after the fight
by Kitsune777
Summary: Righto. You won't get this unless you read Jakotsu and InuYasha sitting in a tree. So go read that first. bankotsu X jakotsu


Authors note: I got bored after the RP with the other two and was like... "Well, what happens when Jakotsu goes home and talks to Bankotsu?" And came up with this!!! It's just random Jakotsu being cute, Bankotsu being.... Bankotsu.... yah.. Read?  
  
===========  
  
"Jakotsu? That you?"  
  
"Hai, Bankotsu Oo-Aniki..." Jakotsu said, rather upset sounding as he slid open the door to the messy falling apart cabin the Shichinin-tai called home.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Bull shit. Why didn't I get a kiss?"  
  
"You wanted one?"  
  
"No, but that's not the point."  
  
"What's the point of anything?" Jakotsu whined collapsing onto the mess of futons in the corner. "We're all just going to die lonely again anyway."  
  
"Jakotsu! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Ugh." Bankotsu smacked his forehead and wondered what could have possibly made Jakotsu so upset this time. "What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing. But he said he could stand me as a friend." Jakotsu rolled over on the mats so he wasn't facing Bankotsu anymore. This aggravated Ban, because Jakotsu was supposed to follow the same rules as the others, and one of the rules was not to turn away when talking to him. He was after all, the leader of their group, no matter how much Renkotsu protested.  
  
"Then what the hell are you so upset about? Isn't that good? And why isn't he dead?!"  
  
"I let him get away."  
  
"What? Why?" He demanded standing and walking over to the futons. It was then he noticed a slight trail of blood from the doors to the mats. Not that that wasn't normal, but it was fresh blood, and if anyone had hurt his Jakotsu, then they would pay.  
  
"Because the monk and some other wench showed up."  
  
"The exterminator?"  
  
"No... a cat woman."  
  
"You sure it wasn't the fish?"  
  
"No. She was fucking around with Miroku. And Kagome wouldn't have the balls to cut me."  
  
"The neko bitch cut you?!" All Jakotsu did was nod. Bankotsu had never seen Jakotsu so upset. He was going to get to the source of his problem, no matter what.  
  
"Well, what happened, because so far all I want to do is flatten that damn wench for cutting you."  
  
After a pause Jakotsu began explaining, "I just found out that Inu-Yasha turns human on the new moon. Which was tonight."  
  
"So he was vulnerable?!"  
  
"Hush. I'm not done." Jakotsu snapped as he turned back over to face Bankotsu. He seemed to be regaining his regular attitude, but was still a bit different. "I managed to get my puppy away from that stupid fish, and almost went after the monk, but I realized that would have been too much. So I just took Inu-Yasha."  
  
"And he escaped?"  
  
"Can I finish talking!?" Now Jakotsu was as dominant as ever. He never stood up to Ban like that anymore. Whatever Inu-Yasha did to make Jakotsu so moody... he'd pay. "I got Inu-Yasha to a secluded area, and figured they wouldn't be able to follow me without Inu-Yasha's nose. So I tied him up and... had some fun with him..."  
  
"You know you're not supposed to-"  
  
"Oh, hush!! This isn't even a real mission! This is just a favour! And since when is the enemy considered a casualty?!"  
  
"Fine." Bankotsu didn't want to admit it, but now he was jealous. "You didn't cut him or anything, did you?"  
  
"I made his neck bleed, but not much. It was only a small cut." Jakotsu said coyly, examining his right fingernail, which still had some of Inu-Yasha's blood on it. "So, after not too long, the stupid cat wench popped out of the bushes. She claimed to be alone, and if I got up off of Inu-Yasha to look, he would have rolled away. But then tripped the girl over nothing."  
  
"Wait, on him? Roll away?"  
  
"I had his hands tied behind his back, so he couldn't stand up, and I was sitting on him."  
  
"How?" With that Jakotsu got up, pushed Bankotsu onto the futon and straddled him in the fashion he had done to Inu-Yasha earlier.  
  
"Like that."  
  
"Now I'm curious. What did you do to him?"  
  
"I told you, I had some fun." Jakotsu took Banktosu's hands and pinned them over his head, and dove into a deep kiss. He stopped, muchto Bankotsu's disappointment and began kissing down his cheek and onto his neck. He licked the nape and sat back up. "Now are you going to listen, Oo-aniki, or do I have to dominate you some more?"  
  
"I'd prefer it." He smiled. He was blushing some, but that was what he had been wanting Jakotsu to do. So he was happy. "But continue."  
  
"Right. So, I picked Inu-Yasha up and went to see what was going on, and the girl was laying on Miroku. I found it rather upsetting that they were doing something like that... I mean, Miroku is SO sexy... but he was making out with that wench."  
  
"How awful."  
  
"Shut up. So, I tried to continue with My Inu-Yasha, but they followed me! Can you believe that?!"  
  
"Well, I'd assume their mission was to rescue him."   
  
"Well, of course, but I had Jakotsutou with me the whole time, so I can't believe they would have had the nerve to interfere! But, I was about to actually DO something with him, when they came over and insisted that we fight for him. So, I got up and we almost fought, but then she pushed Miroku into me, grabbed Inu-chan and ran!"  
  
"The bitch..."  
  
"Tell me about it! So, I just stopped them from going anywhere with Jakotsutou..." He motioned to his sword. "and got My Inu-Yasha back. "After that, the wench was mad, so she started swinging at me. Inu-Yasha looked so sad. He wasn't afraid, or mad, or happy, or nothing like that!" he squeaked, looking a bit upset once again. "AND THEN THE BITCH CUT MY YUKATA!"  
  
"...And your arm."  
  
"And my arm. But that's not the point."  
  
"What's the point of anything?" He joked.  
  
"Stop it!" He whined. "So then I realized you wanted me back, and gave Inu a kiss goodbye and left." He looked at the dried blood on his arm, and remembered kissing the hanyou's cheek...  
  
"So," Bankotsu said with a rather mischievous look in his eyes, "You went out without my permission," He said, pulling his hands from Jakotsu's grasp, "attempted to take casualties," He sat up under him, "and let the enemy escape." Ban flipped Jakotsu onto the mats, so he was on top now, and between Jakotsu's thighs, holding Ja's arms much like his were being held. "I think you're in trouble."  
  
"Oh, Bankotsu Oo-aniki, you're going to have to punish me now." He said in a mock enthusiastic tone. This just angered Ban.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"Inu..."  
  
"For Kami's sake, Jakotsu, STOP IT!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."  
  
"I'm going to have a word with that freakin mutt."  
  
"Hmm..." Jakotsu whined. He looked on the verge of tears now, and that just made Bankotsu want to rip the hanyou's head off more. But he knew that would just make Jakotsu more upset.  
  
"I'll be back." He said, claiming Jakotsu's mouth once again, briefly, and standing.  
  
"Don't kill Inu-chan, Oo-aniki... You know I want to do that myself."  
  
"I know." With that he grabbed Banryuu and headed out the doors. When Jakotsu was sure he was gone, he sat up. His lip quivered and he began balling like a baby.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!" Ban, from outside, heard this but thought it best to leave him be.   
  
He shook his head. "Poor freak."

======================  
Hehehehe.... wasn't that POINTLESS?! Uhh... heh... review? I love you?


End file.
